Qui-Gon Jinn
Qui-Gon Jinn is one of the main characters who appeared in the Star Wars universe. He was Obi-Wan Kenobi's Jedi Master who discovered Anakin Skywalker whom he believed to be the chosen one. Before dying in the arms of his apprentice, he made Obi-Wan promise to train Anakin as a Jedi. In Attack of the Clones, it is revealed that Qui-Gon was Count Dooku's apprentice. Background Personality Qui-Gon was kind, caring, compassionate, intelligent, calculating, wise, faithful, headstrong, calm, level-headed, and patient. Even as a padawan, he had good control over his emotions, as he was able to hide them. He had sense of justice, honor and good morals, and was also known to try to help lesser creatures, something that annoyed his then-arrogant master, Dooku. Qui-Gon was rebellious, as he was willing to defy the Jedi Council or disobey the Jedi code, if it was for the greater good. Due to this rebellious nature of his, he was never offered a seat on the Jedi council. Qui-Gon often argued with his then-padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, due to the fact that Obi-Wan was more willing to follow the Jedi Council and the Jedi code, while Qui-Gon was more willing to defy and disobey the latter two. Despite this, he still had a good relationship with Obi-Wan. He was considered a Gray Jedi by some members of the Jedi Order for his frequent opposition to their demands, despite the fact that he was not in the line between light and dark, or distancing himself from the Jedi High Council. Unlike most Jedi masters, he was not short-sighted, as he lived in the moment; he believed that one's focus on the future should not compromise the concentration on the present, and believed in trusting one's instincts. Qui-Gon was a strong believer in destiny; when he encountered Anakin Skywalker, and discovered his force powers were unusually strong, he (correctly) believing he was the Chosen One. He continue to believe in Anakin, even after the latter became Darth Vader; he also believed there was still good left in Vader and he was redeemable. In the end, these beliefs of his proved to be correct. His commitment to studying the galaxy and interacting with it would prove far-reaching, having a great impact on Obi-Wan and Anakin, both of whom would greatly influence the founder of the New Jedi Order, Luke Skywalker. Though he had risen to the rank of Jedi Master, Qui-Gon did not always agree with the structures and rules of the Jedi Order. He was known to disobey the Jedi code if he felt he needed to, and was willing to rebuff the Jedi council when they declined to train Anakin. Like Anakin, he was not above apologizing or admitting when he was wrong; unlike most members of the Jedi Order, he acknowledged mistakes and learned from them as well, as he was one of the few members of the Jedi Order who knew there was flaws in the Jedi teachings and the Jedi code. He also knew about the corruption in the Galactic Senate. Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' Qui-Gon was very powerful and had a very strong connection to the Force. Although he was not quite as powerful as Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon was still one of the most powerful Force users of his time. **'Telekinesis:' Qui-Gon utilized Telekinesis either as offensive or defense. **'Serenity:' Qui-Gon utilized Serenity to regain focus, strength and power. **'Mind control:' Qui-Gon utilized Mind control, to control the minds of other sentient beings, however, it did not work on individuals who have very strong wills. **'Force vision:' Qui-Gon utilized Force vision, to have visions of the past, the present and the future; however, like all force users, his visions were not always clear or sometimes had visions even when he was not utilizing this power at will. **'Force healing:' Qui-Gon utilized Force healing, to heal himself or other sentient beings. **'Beast Control:' Qui-Gon utilized Beast Control, to control the minds of other animals. **'Force sense:' Qui-Gon utilized Force sense, to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, or impending danger and the presence of the dark side. **'Force stealth:' Qui-Gon utilized Force stealth, to mask his Force alignment or presence from other force users or mask his life signature from Probe droid. **'Force speed:' Qui-Gon utilized Force speed, to move at amazing speed. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' Qui-Gon was extremely skilled in lightsaber combat and a highly gifted duelist. He was one of the few known individuals who could fight Yoda as an equal. Qui-Gon was one of the greatest lightsaber duelists of his time. **'Form IV:' Qui-Gon was a master of Ataru and used a personal varient that was more grounded and strength oriented. *'Expert Pilot:' Qui-Gon was highly skilled in piloting various speeders and every type of flying craft. *'Multilingual:' Qui-Gon was capable of fluently speaking English, Nelvaanese, Cerean, Gran and Shyriiwook. Weapons and Equipment LIghtsaber Qui-Gon's valued weapon and possession was his green lightsaber. *'Lightsaber:' Qui-Gon used a green lightsaber as a Jedi. He had it when he fought Darth Maul and it is unknown what happened to it after his death. It is possible Obi-Wan took it or it passed on to another Jedi. Also it could be the one Anakin uses at the end of Attack of the Clones. Film Appearances ''The Phantom Menace'' Qui-Gon was sent with his padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, to negotiate with the Trade Federation, who had been causing a blockade around Naboo. While on the ship, they were attacked by Battle Droids and made their way to an exit, where they found the Federation were planning an invasion on Naboo, so they left to warn Queen Amidala. left|thumb|250px|Qui-Gon saves Jar Jar Binks. While on Naboo, Qui-Gon saved a Gungan outcast, Jar Jar Binks, who offered to bring them to the underwater city of Otoh Gunga. While there Qui-Gon asked the ruler, Boss Nass, if he would fight of the invasion, but he denied it. Qui-Gon used a Jedi mind trick to get Nass to give them a bongo and they left for Theed Palace. On the way they were nearly eaten by a fish, but a bigger fish saves them. ate the other one and they escaped. They arrived at Theed and rescued Amidala, her handmaidens, some soldiers and their captain Panaka. Senator Sio Bible stayed behind to negotiate and they left in the Queen's starfighter. They were ambushed by the Federation damaging their hyperdrive in the process and were forced to land on the desert planet of Tatooine. Qui-Gon, Jar Jar, an astromech droid calle R2-D2 and a handmaiden named Padmè set out to the village to get a new engine. They met a part seller named Watto who had an engine, but they weren't able to buy it. Qui-Gon attempted a mind trick, but Watto was a toydarian and it didn't work. Watto's assistant, Anakin Skywalker, invited them to his house because a sandstorm was coming. Qui-Gon began to sense the Force was strong in Anakin and gave him a midichlorian check, and found his was higher than Yoda's. Anakin entered a pod race to win the money for them and he was able to win. Watto, who had Anakin and his mother as slaves, offered to set only one free. He rolled a dice with two sides that were red and blue. If it landed on red Anakin's mother would go and if blue Anakin would go. Qui-Gon used the Force to make it land on blue and they left. On the way to the ship, Qui-Gon and Anakin were attacked a Sith named Darth Maul, and they were just able to escape informing Obi-Wan that Darth Maul is well trained in the Jedi arts and aftering the queen and introduces Anakin to Obi-Wan. On Coruscant, Qui-Gon told the Jedi Council about findings and asked if Anakin could be trained, to their denial. Obi-Wan argued with Qui-Gon saying if he actually followed the Council's rules, maybe he'd be on it. They went back to Naboo with Amidala and her group, where Obi-Wan apologized for arguing on Coruscant. Qui-Gon told him he thought he was much wiser than himself and they went to find Boss Nass. He refused to help, until Padmè revealed she was the real queen and the other one was a decoy. The gungans fought outside, while the others went inside to arrest the Federation's Viceroy, Nute Gunray. They eventually reached a door that opened to reveal Darth Maul. thumb|left|250px|Qui-Gon in his last moments. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan dueled Maul and eventually Obi-Wan was knocked of a balcony and it took a while for him to catch up. They were all at different parts of ray shields when Qui-Gon began to meditate. The shields went off and him and Maul fought again. They reached a room with a giant hole and Obi-Wan was behind the last shield. Maul hit Qui-Gon in the face with his lightsaber and proceeded to stab him. Obi-Wan was able to defeat Maul and he went to look after his master. Qui -Gon asked to train Anakin because he was the Chosen One and he would bring balance to the Force just before he died. ''Attack of the Clones'' When Anakin Skywalker kills the entire tusken raider who killed his mother, Qui-Gon's voice is heard saying "Anakin! Anakin! Nooo!", Yoda feels this and informs it to Mace Windu. He is also mentioned by Count Dooku to Obi-Wan after he was captured. Television Appearances ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' Qui-Gon appeared as a ghost on it when he visited Obi-Wan. He asked if he had trained Anakin like he asked and Obi-Wan confirmed it. Gallery WDW - Star Wars Weekends 2009 - Symbols - Jedi Mace Windu and Qui-Gon.jpeg qui_gon_jinn_by_saltso-d4t91r1.jpg 806789-jinn5.jpg quigon.jpg qui-gon_jinn_and_ben_kenobi.jpg qui-gon-jinn (1).jpg qui-gon-jinn.jpg Qui-Gon-Jinn-qui-gon-jinn-29228852-1044-1507.jpg Star-Wars-Episode-I-The-Phantom-Menace-3D-Darth-Maul.jpg DotF TPM.png Maul stabs Qui-Gon.png Quigonheadshot.jpg Qui-Gon Amidala copy.png The Phantom Menace 7.jpg starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-13298.jpg The Phantom Menace 4.jpg The Phantom Menace 1.jpg Obiwan quigon.jpg 263352.jpg Starwards3d5.jpg Phantom Menace Tsum Tsum T Shirt Grey.jpg Phantom Menace Tsum Tsum T Shirt Female.jpg Phantom Menace Tsum Tsum T Shirt Blue.jpg Qui Gon Jin Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Category:Star Wars characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Mentors Category:Swordsmen Category:Magic Users Category:Jedi Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Knights Category:Males